<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wanna Boy by somniumfelix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938195">I Wanna Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfelix/pseuds/somniumfelix'>somniumfelix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, Its implied, M/M, Musician Sirius Black, Mutual Pining, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Songfic, Sort Of, Voyeurism, again kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfelix/pseuds/somniumfelix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd moved in together at 18, when Remus knew he was already in love with Sirius Black. He was 19 when he realised Sirius was in love with him too - and had been for a while. Now, at 22, while one best friend had a three-year-old toddler and the other was ready to get married, he and Sirius were still pussyfooting around each other, wondering who was going to be the first to break the unspoken rules of this unspoken game.<br/>But Remus couldn't wait any longer - not when Sirius was singing about him like that, as though he was going to perform it on stage and pretend he wasn't singing about the two of them, his lipstick smudged and eyes dark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wanna Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uh so-<br/>listened to I Wanna Boi by PWR BTTM<br/>thought of Sirius singing it<br/>and here we are,,,</p>
<p>okay but honestly, this was me seeing if i was any good at writing smut (or if i still could? i guess?)! All feedback is really appreciated - i think this is rather crap and wanna improve for sure! :D</p>
<p>lkasjdhfslk sorry anyone from sl or irl who sees this-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus tilted his head to the left, then to the right, the clicking of his bones echoing through his bedroom. Reaching up over his head and stretching, he yawned, his jaw clicking the same as the rest of his body. Sitting on his bed for four hours, not moving anything but his fingers as he typed on his laptop was never a good idea, and the aching in his bones was a testament to that. He closed down his laptop with a huff, and closed his eyes slowly. For a moment, Remus considered falling asleep exactly where he was, leaning against the headboard, still in his jeans and t-shirt, when his stomach gave a loud growl. Remembering he'd not eaten since that morning (and it was now 7pm, not great self-care on his part), he begrudgingly opened his eyes and swung his legs to the side of his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus shuffled his feet on the carpet and opened his bedroom door, blessed with the sound of a few guitar notes coming from the room over the hall. He smiled, picturing Sirius on his bed, Fender Player Stratocaster in his hand, strumming away mindlessly at the strings. He closed his own bedroom door behind him, and as he walked down the hall to the kitchen, he heard a voice coming from his friend's room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanna boy to keep the bed warm while I shower. I wanna boy to keep the bed warm while we're watching tv," Sirius sang, a little muffled through the distance and the wooden door, but Remus's heart still gave a flutter at the singing, always in awe of his friend's talents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanna boy to keep the bed warm when the whole house is freezing," He continued, "I wanna boy who isn't anything like me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stab at Remus's heart hurt more than he'd like to admit. He and Sirius were nothing official - of course they weren't. They slept in separate bedrooms, never went on dates, and were all in all like any other pair of friends-turned-flatmates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this </span>
  <em>
    <span>game </span>
  </em>
  <span>they'd been playing for years had worn down on Remus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A game where they acted as if they were normal. As if they were two best friends and nothing more. As if they weren't both hopelessly in love with each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanna boy who doesn't like to go out shopping. I wanna boy who thinks it sexy when my lipstick bleeds."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm that boy!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Remus hissed at Sirius in his mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm the one drooling over you when you smudge your lipstick at one of your shows, not them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Remus hoped for the day that the smudged lipstick was as a result of his lips on Sirius's, and he could look in the mirror to see his lips stained red. He couldn't do it anymore; couldn't keep dancing around Sirius as he had been for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They'd moved in together at 18, when Remus knew he was already in love with Sirius Black. He was 19 when he realised Sirius was in love with him too - and had been for a while. Now, at 22, while one best friend had a three-year-old toddler and the other was ready to get married, he and Sirius were still pussyfooting around each other, wondering who was going to be the first to break the unspoken rules of this unspoken game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanna boy who can go all night without stopping. I wanna boy who knows exactly what he needs."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus's pulse quickened. He knew the song was about him; who else was it about? It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>who'd been there the whole time, that had been flirting and flirted with. The thought of Sirius thinking about him - about them - together, fucking (Remus would think 'making love', but after so long, it wouldn't be as soft and sweet as he'd imagined) made him weak at the knees, and he took in a deep, shaking breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So if you think that you're the boy for me and I'm the boy for you, drop me a line at sb3181@bard.edu. Tell me about a little bit about yourself. Send a picture or two, and hurry up now because It's only getting colder."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second Sirius finished; as soon as Remus was sure the last note had been played; he knocked on the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," Remus said, stepping into Sirius's room and closing the door behind him. "Nice song. Planning on playing at your next show?" Remus asked, hoping to encourage anything akin to a confession from his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks. Yeah, I am. Will you come? For me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," Remus smiled, wishing he could make a little joke about the last statement instead. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love watching you on stage, hair messy and lipstick all smudged and bleeding."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius took in a sharp breath, eyes widening a touch as Remus's face darkened - at least Sirius caught on to what he meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks," He murmured lamely, keeping his storming eyes fixed on Remus's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm hungry, fancy anything to eat?" He kept his voice low, quiet, as though the song was still lingering in the air. Sirius looked him up and down, tongue darting out fast to wet his lips, and Remus knew the word '</span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>' was caught in his throat, as it always was when they played the game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Sirius said instead, removing the guitar from his lap to rest against his bedside table, "I'm okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoulders dropping, Remus wondered if he'd have to be the one to make the first move, to break this charade. He'd wanted Sirius to do it. Not because he was scared, but because Sirius was the hurt one; the one with the bad family and dark past and Remus knew it was better to wait for Sirius to come to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was clear he wasn't going to get it out of him, and after seeing Sirius sat there, knowing he was singing about Remus only moments ago, he knew he couldn't wait a moment longer. So, with a last deep breath, Remus threw away the last of his resolve and took two steps forward until he was leaning over Sirius, and took his chin between his finger and thumb. He tilted Sirius's head up until their lips were ghosting over each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? Because I'm sure there's something you want that you just won't ask for," He whispered, and he so desperately wanted to take Sirius's lower lip between his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe there is," Sirius finally squeaked out, breaths becoming a little more shallow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn't an unusual position for them, to be so close and teasing one another, but there seemed like there was weight to it now, like this was significant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't you tell me what it is? Maybe I can help..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius inched forward the tiniest bit, until there was barely millimetres keeping them apart. "I want this game to end," He said, eyes flickering down to Remus's lips for a moment, before coming back up to meet his amber eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" Remus asked, tilting his head ever so slightly and moving his other hand to run through Sirius's hair. Fingers trailed over his scalp, causing Sirius's eyelids to flutter, before settling at the back of his neck. Remus wasn't sure if he was trying to keep Sirius where he was or bring him that little bit closer. "And what game would that be?" He teased with feigned innocence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The one where you pretend you aren't in love with me," He whispered, "And where I pretend I'm not in love with you too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jackpot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus surged those last few millimetres forward, pressing his lips firmly to Sirius's, finally hearing the words he'd wanted to for years. With no hesitation, Sirius bought his own hands to Remus's hair, tugging a little as he pulled him closer, parting his lips and deepening the kiss. Remus's tongue traced along Sirius's lower lip, and the older boy shuddered under his friend's touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have no idea," Remus said, pulling back for a moment, "How long I've waited for you to say that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius pulled Remus back down to him, and took his lip between his teeth. "Then tell me," He murmured around the flesh, and Remus was left with no self-restraint. Sirius was pushed down onto the bed, back flush with the mattress, and Remus towered over him, hands on either side of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You want to know how long I've waited?" Remus kissed him once again, and a moan slipped from Sirius's lips before he nodded. "I've waited after every single one of your shows," Remus's lips trailed from Sirius' to kiss his jaw, "When your lipsticks messy and I wanna run my hands through your hair." He timed this with a tug on Sirius's hair, just hard enough to hurt a little, and Sirius's back arched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"R-Remus-" Sirius groaned, cut off with a whimper as Remus bit into the crook of his neck. Hands trailing downwards, Sirius hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Remus's jeans, thumbs running over his hipbones through his clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I waited every time you looked at me like you wanted to kiss me." Another kiss on his neck. "I waited every time you got flustered when I flirted with you." A hand slipping under his t-shirt. "Every time I heard you getting off from across the hall." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing his head back, Sirius moaned, gripping tightly onto Remus's side and pulling their hips together. Remus's breath hitched as he felt his hardness rub against Sirius, and he bit down on the span of neck once again, sucking and nipping, delighted at the dark purple mark left on the flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I t-thought of you," Sirius stammered, pulling Remus down against him once more, revelling in the pants coming from his friend's throat, thrusting his hips up and shaking as pleasure flooded his body. "I think of you when I touch myself. I moan your name, and sometimes I want you to hear me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do," Remus shivered, and ground his hips down against Sirius. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he sat up, smirking as Sirius whined from the lack of contact, missing where Remus was towering over him, teasing him with hands and teeth and lips. Just as fast, however, Remus shifted and sat on the bed, before swiftly pulling Sirius onto his lap. Sirius rolled his hips, trembling as his erection rubbed against Remus's, wishing nothing more than to take off their clothes and press their bare skin together. As though reading his mind, Remus made a quick move to pull off Sirius's t-shirt, tugging it over his head and trialling his hands down Sirius's stomach. Sirius did the same for him, and leant forwards until their chests pressed together, skin sensitive and flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hear you," Remus continued, running his hands over Sirius's stomach and back and thighs, intentionally ignoring his cock, trapped painfully in his jeans, and Sirius begged with a cry. "And I always want to come in here when I do. Want to watch you fuck yourself when you think of me," He whispered, lips trailing along the shell of Sirius's ear before nipping on the lobe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-oh god, Remus!" Sirius cried out, rutting harder and faster against Remus, burying his head against his neck, hand laced in his hair. Remus gripped onto Sirius's hips, taking over and bringing Sirius down onto him, likely leaving bruises on the skin, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The brunette went limp, slouching against Remus's front, letting him grind them together, the friction between them through their jeans becoming too much and not enough. "Want you so badly," He panted, shaking and shivering in his friend's grip, his thighs trembling with his approaching orgasm, "Need you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have me, Pads, always. I love you," Remus mumbled, before capturing Sirius's lips with his own once again, letting his tongue trace over teeth and bring Sirius closer, and closer still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Sirius gave a last moan, hurriedly swallowed by Remus's mouth, as his body quivered when he came, hard and satisfying, like nothing he'd ever felt before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck-!" Remus followed soon after, continuing to grind Sirius down against him, riding out his orgasm, until they were panting from exhaustion and shaking with oversensitivity. They slowed, and Remus collapsed back on the bed, his head hitting Sirius's pillow, his lover falling forward to lean on him and rest his cheek on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a while, catching their breaths, ignoring as the wetness in their jeans became uncomfortable. Remus rubbed circles on Sirius's back, leaning forward every now and then to kiss the top of his head or slip his fingers through his dishevelled hair. Sirius looked gorgeous; panting and fucked and gazing up at him adoringly, lip caught between his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too," He smiled, planting a fleeting kiss on Remus's chest, fingertips dancing over the spot right after. "Be mine? My boy, properly?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I already was. And you'll be mine?" Remus pulled Sirius up to him, latching their lips together - no longer hungry and desperate, but loving, telling Sirius everything he'd wanted to say for the last three years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I already was," Sirius echoed with a tired grin. Remus, still carding his fingers through his partner's hair, smirked, his other hand cupping Sirius's cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, I can't wait to see you perform that on stage..."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>